


Runs Smooth

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [566]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: ojamajomary askedVirgil / Kayo once more! "True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced."





	Runs Smooth

“True love isn’t easy, but it must be fought for because once you find it, it can never be replaced.” 

Kayo rolled her eyes, but didn’t look up from where she was forensically disassembling a blade of grass.  “Did you read that on a fortune cookie?” she asked caustically.

Her father poured out two small cups of chai before setting down the pot on the tray between them.  “Graffiti on the back of the door in a toilet stall in the city.”

That got a little laugh out of his daughter.  She still avoided his gaze, but at least she threw away the shreds of greenery to pick up the steaming cup. He watched patiently as she savoured the flavour.

The pale slash on her bare finger drew his eye.

He wrapped his own fingers around his cup. “That bad, darling?”

She tilted her hand  to study the looming presence of the absence.  “I…I may have thrown it at his stupid head.”

“You do know if he can rile you up that much….”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” she hissed, eyes flashing.  Now that she was facing him, he could see how red and blotchy she still was.  “I’m still mad at him.”

“Being mad is fine, my child. But you can’t stay mad forever.”

“Watch me!” Kayo snarled, sitting back to tilt her face to the sun.   Kyrano sipped his tea thoughtfully and waited her out.  “I’m going to have to go apologize, aren’t I?”

“Do you feel you have something to apologize for?”

Even in profile, he could see how frustrated her scowl was.  “There were two of us in that argument.  Even if his stupid face makes me so mad.”

Kyrano nodded to himself.  “Storm in a teacup,” he diagnosed, rising to gently kiss her temple.

“Baba, I am venting, where are you going?”

Kyrano nodded at the shadow lurking by the gate that separated their courtyard from the chaos of Singapore beyond.  “To let you two talk.”

Virgil nodded thanks as he came over to sink down on one knee.  Kayo’s wedding ring glinted in the tropic sun.

Kyrano paused in the doorway back into the house, just close enough to hear her sigh.  “Oh give me that, you big lump.”

Virgil slid the ring onto her finger.  “Love you too, even if you’re, for once, totally wrong/.”

Kyrano smiled to himself as Kayo’s laugh echoed around the courtyard, and slipped out of sight.


End file.
